Strictly Business
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: AU! Mai's a waitress with a secret and Jou's a businessman who discovers that secret. Polarshipping. Jounouchi Katsuya x Mai Kujaku.


Diz: This was written for the YGO Writing Contest I was in. AU! Extreme OOC-ness, but I was on a time limit.

Warning: I listened to Panic! At The Disco non-stop while writing this.

_**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. It's not mine, people. The only thing I own is the story idea.**_

_**Strictly Business  
Polarshipping ( Jounouchi Katsuya x Mai Kujaku )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

"Listen, I already told ya. Our relationship is strictly business, ya dig?" Angry words passed into one ear of Jounouchi Katsuya and out the other.

"Fascinating, Mai... So that's a yes?" Jou looked up at Mai Kujaku, blonde hair falling into his brown eyes, giving him an unintentionally seductive look.

"That's a hell no." Mai replied, gathering up his dishes and turning away quickly, her blonde hair bouncing as she took her steps.

"Ah, come on!" Jou protested, but Mai was too far away to hear it. "Damn. She will see. I'll try again tomorrow, just like yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that.." Jou sighed, fingering a dinner fork Mai forgot to take.

_**Mai**_

As soon as the kitchen door shut and the room was proven to be lifeless, tears gathered in Mai's violet eyes and she broke down. Her shoulders heaved in silent sobs as she slid to the floor.

_'Jou... I don't deserve you. You don't know the otherside of me, the real me. Please, Jou.. Forget about me...' _Mai's crying was interrupted by her manager.

"What the hell are you doing, Kujaku? Get your lazy ass off the floor and start serving tables! You're not being paid for feeling sorry for yourself!" The manager barked at her, pointing a chubby finger to the door of the dining room. "Hurry it. I'm already docking your pay."

"Y-yes, sir. I'm on it." Mai replied mechanically, standing and wiping her eyes.

"You better be." The manager shot her a glare before walking out of the kitchen.

"Damn it. That fat ass... How _dare _he dock me! Now, I'll have to work extra hard tonight. Stupid asshole." Mai grumbled underneath her breath, plastering a fake smile on her lips and walking into the dining room.

"Hello, sir. Are you ready to order?" She spoke her rehearsed lines cheerily.

"Why, yes. Thank you. I'll have the..." The customer went on, naming the dishes he wanted.

_'Another hour... I'll be able to leave in another hour. Then it's off to...' _Mai's thoughts came to a halt after that, deciding not to think about her "other job".

_**Night Time, Mai**_

"Mmph." Mai's cries of pain were muffled by the sock Mr. Tenyo had put in her mouth. Mr. Tenyo's grunted in pleasure as he gripped Mai's hips tighter.

"I-think, I think it's time-to, time to hear your screams." Mr. Tenyo took the sock out of Mai's mouth. "Scream." he commanded.

Mai shook her head, biting her lip to keep from doing so. "Scream!" he demanded more fiercely. Mai shook her head again.

Mr. Tenyo, frustrated with Mai's refusal, raised his hand and slapped her. Mai cried out in shock. "That's it! Scream for me!" Mr. Tenyo demanded again. He hit her again when she still refused. This continued for the rest of the night.

_**Morning, Mai**_

"Oh, man... Damn it." Mai waddled into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush. She winced when she opened her mouth. Her face had dark purple bruises all over.

"I have work in an hour. This sucks." Mai grabbed her make-up bag and began trying cover the blotches that covered her face.

_**Restaraunt, Mai**_

"Hey, Mai! What's up?" Jou grinned at Mai when she came over to take his order.

"Nothing that needs to concern you. Your order, if you don't mind." Mai spoke softly, not wanting to open her mouth very wide.

"Eh, the usual. Are you alright?" Jou asked her, giving her a once over. He spotted a patch of purple on the side of her face.

"You... Mai, did someone hit you?" Jou's eyes were wide with shock.

"What!? Of course not. I'll-I'll be right back." Mai ran to the bathroom as fast as she could, Jou following closely behind her.

"Leave me alone, Katsuya!" Mai spat when she reached the bathroom, trying to close the door on him.

"No! Damn it all, leave the door alone, Mai!" Jou shouted back, finally pushing his way through. "I demand answers!"

Mai took one look at his face and started to cry. "I-I'm a whore!" She sobbed. "A dirty, filthy, cheap whore!"

"Mai..." Jou went up to her and hugged her. "You're not a whore."

"Y-yes, I am! I work at a whorehouse on weeknights." She buried her face in Jou's chest.

"Aw, Mai... Why?" Jou asked her quietly, increasing his hold on her.

"Because I need the money... I... I deserve to be a whore." Mai told him, sniffling.

"Money? Mai, listen, I have tons o' that! You don't deserve to be a whore, no one does. Please, just let me try and help you. That's all I'm asking. Please?" Jou lifted Mai's face up to his, so her eyes met his.

"No, it's my problem and I'll deal wit-" Mai's suddenly heated statement was cut off by Jou's mouth, earnest and pressing against her own.

"I'm not asking anymore, Mai. I'm telling you. Let me help. Give me a chance to show you that this isn't the life you need." Jou's eyes were pleading as he broke the kiss and stared into Mai's.

"I don't think so, Jou. I can't just take your money." Mai told him, glancing down at the floor.

"You can and you will. Think of it this way -- I'm willing to pay you to give me a chance." Jou told her. Mai was suddently incensed as she glared up at Jou, mistaking his statement for something else.

"You want me to quit my job to become your personal toy?" Mai spoke softly, dangerously, violet eyes glinting with a promise of unspoken pain if he answered wrong.

"Of course not! I just want you to give me a chance. We don't even have to touch. Let me show you a different side of life!" Jou told her, cupping her chin in his palm.

"I... I'll give it a trial run." Mai told him, resigning herself to the fact that Jou wouldn't give up unless Mai agreed.

"Heh heh, so much for a 'strictly business' relationship." Jou smiled as he claimed Mai's lips in a kiss.

"Yeah... yeah." Mai nodded, pulling Jou down for another kiss.

_**Owari**_

Diz: This contest is shattering my confidence. I'm always writing horrible stories for this contest. It's sad, but oh well. Review, please.


End file.
